The present invention relates to the art of photographic printing. Prints may be made from an original, either a positive or a negative, on a photosensitive print base which may be opaque, such as paper, or transparent or translucent, such as plastic. The final print may be either a positive or negative print, and it may be chemically developed to be the opposite of the original, i.e., a negative to positive process, or it may be developed to be the same as the original, i.e., a positive to positive process.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention the reproduction is on a one-to-one scale. That is to say, the original and the copy are on a one-to-one basis. This is generally done by means of contact printing, as contrasted with the making of enlargements. For the utmost quality of reproduction both the original and the copy material should be held quite flat. It is known in the prior art to hold the copy or printing base material flat by means of a vacuum applied from beneath the printing table or base. To the best of my knowled9e such prior art vacuum printing apparatus has always had the supporting table or base below the print material. This has required projecting of light down on to the print material, either from an enlarging head, or from an overhead light source when the original material is in contact with the print material. This is disadvantageous in that light sources tend to be relatively fragile and are readily damaged upon being moved about.
There are many light boxes in the field, and many more are being sold on a continuing basis. A light box comprises a box-like structure containing one or more light sources, and preferably of a reflective or defusing nature to spread the light. The top surface of the light box comprises a frosted glass whereby transparencies can be laid out in a generally horizontal position on the frosted glass for viewing.